Days
by Harlett
Summary: Por que todas tenemos días sensibles... Y por que alguien tiene que pagar los platos rotos. Si no me crees, preguntale a ellos... Si es que sobreviven ¿Verdad, Kakashi? .:.Team 7.:.


**DAYS **

* * *

** by: Harlett**

¿Como surgió la idea? Ni idea, mejor dicho... ¿Porque lo escribi? Bueno, eso tampoco lo sé...

Pero no me van a negar que nunca se han preguntado que sucedería en dado caso se presentará _esto_ XD**  
**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Los mismos personajes de la serie me demandarían por ser una malvada con ellos... **

* * *

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-

**Experience**

-

Esta historia… (O un vago intento de ella) inicia con la puesta en marcha de las funciones correspondientes bajo jurisdicción competente a la Aldea Oculta de Ninjas del País del Fuego, mejor conocida como Konohagakure no Sato. Es decir y en palabras cristianas: con el cumplimiento de una Misión. Pensemos ¿Qué más tiene que hacer un ninja cuando no esta traicionando su propia Aldea?

El objetivo de esta misión: De protección a un alto Noble.

Y la de un importante Señor Feudal, quien les había solicitado los servicios de los más diestros y sagaces shinobis habitantes del lugar, perfectamente adiestrados, con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, una alta moral, conciencia del trabajo en equipo y compañerismo, con basta experiencia y un intachable currículo para una encomienda tal. Vamos, que el Señor era solo un _poco_ exigente.

Bueno, eso explicaría _en parte_, el por que cuatro –jóvenes- ninjas de Konoha se hallaran esperando instrucciones y detalles de su Trabajo a las afueras de un majestuoso palacio.

Palacio rodeado de hermosos jardines, decorado con detalles ostentosos en las nada pequeñas fuentes y entre las cuales se alcanzaban a divisar como modestas mascotas media docena de pavorreales en un lado, y por el otro, al 'Gran Panda', animal predilecto del Lord (Denotando así, que por muy grandes y poderosos, maduros y ricos que sean los adultos… aún gustan de ositos).

Que entre tanto sitio donde caminar se paseaba gente de alcurnia, nada más ni nada menos que la crema, nata - y mantequilla – de la Sociedad que formaba parte de la Corte de tan noble (¡¡Y rico, no olvidemos rico!!) Lord.

Aunque todo este glamur no respondería a la cuestión de…

**¡¿Por qué precisamente ellos se encontraban desempeñando esta labor?!**

Si, ellos…

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai… (Si, Sai… alguna queja ¬¬?) Quienes estuviesen a cargo de tal tarea.

Claro, eso es si recordamos los requisitos para llevar a cabo tal encomienda anteriormente planteados y para no andar dando la lata no serán repetidos de que era necesario que los Ninjas solicitados debían ser diestros, sagaces, valientes, confiables, astutos, respetuosos, coherentes, responsables, decentes, capaces y por sobre todo, experimentados… y… y… Cierto, esto solo vuelve a sembrar la duda de por qué ellos cuatro precisamente se encontraban aquí cumpliendo el encargo…

Cof cof…

Ok. El punto era que ellos se encontraban plantados a pleno rayo de Sol, achicharrándose a mitad del jardín de un verano abrasador junto a una bella fuente y con una cara de pocos amigos mal disimulada.

Aunque más que jardín, esto parecía zoológico con tanto espécimen raro que veías deambular de aquí allá. Dios, si pensabas que los pavorreales eran llamativos con su plumaje, es que simplemente no has visto a las Damas de la Alta Sociedad vestidas al último grito de la moda, y lo del_ grito,_ es literal.

En fin, que la razón de tan mal acertada propuesta de equipo para llevar este trabajo recaía solo en Tsunade y sus ideas. (Y el sake posiblemente…)

Que tenemos que a falta de personal mejor capacitado en aquellos momentos y, que a pesar de todo… - siendo honestos -, como los susodichos eran jóvenes pues no gozaban de un sueldo a pagar similar a que ninjas con mayor edad, mejor rango y más experiencia - reconozcámoslo, la experiencia es vital – resultaba ser mano de obra más barata.

Ellos: un joven ANBU, una chuunin y dos gennin truncados, que por si aún no queda lo suficientemente claro: aun carentes de más_experiencia_.

Y allí tenemos que así de fácil se le hizo a la Godaime mandarlos a esta Misión, considerando que lo que tuviese que pagarles era mínimo – es más, ni ellos sabían cuanto iban a cobrar - Y que no les creía el cuento que ellos o se la pasaban todo el santo día entrenando, que dizque en el hospital salvando vidas o haciendo misiones peligrosas de espías. Ese cuarteto era un grupo de gandules que ponían excusa para todo y no hacer nada! Claro, según ella...

Tsunade les echo flores a sus historiales de misiones para mandarlos y que el señor Feudal no rechistara, confiando en la palabra de la Honorable Hokage. Y aunque no le creyerá mucho a la mujer – que cuando ella comprometió su palabra estaba medio ebria – ¿pero quién le dice no a esta? Uno en su sano juicio no, a menos que quieras volar por los cielos una veintena de metros a base de un golpe.

El problema quizás no era tanto que no les pagaran como debía, ni el bendito Sol que ya les escocía la piel, que los hayan sacado de sus actividades y rutinas, el problema era… la temporada en que les había tocado realizar la Misión. Cuando menos, para una persona en el grupo…

º º º º º º º º º º º

Casi como de costumbre, teníamos a Sakura con una expresión neutra, después de todo era la parte 'social' del grupo que no era cortante, no era analfabeta de las relaciones sociales ni necesitaba leer libritos para hacer amigos, no se creía la reina del Universo con un muy escaso vocabulario reducido a monosílabos. Principalmente: No era idiota - o procuraba no hacerlo -.

Como siempre, el Uchiha – unos cuantos metros aparte de ellos, lógico!! - tenía su pose de "No me importas, soy mejor que tú", ignorando las miradas (in)discretas y sugerencias perturbadoras de jovencitas y **no** tan jovencitas que pasaban cerca de él, contemplándolo. Palabras perturbadoras que solo esperaba olvidar o bloquear de su mente algún día, como los no gratos recuerdos de Itachi y que digamos… la masacre de su familia.

Sai, por su parte, seguía con esa sonrisa tan suya pegada en la cara que a decir verdad, podría decirse que se había quedado dormido de pie.

Y Naruto, bueno, Naruto para variar tenía una cara de malas pulgas resoplando a cada rato un largo flequillo rubio y cruzado de brazos. Pero es que como injuriaba contra la vieja en su mente en aquellos momentos, por su culpa el cupón que tenía para comer Ramen en el Ichiraku's grauitamente, iba a caducar y él allí, sin poder canjearlo. El horror, miserable de su suerte, no?

Así, cada uno perdido en su mente hasta que prácticamente de la nada surgió un joven castaño todo ataviado en tela que parecía costosa formando un lujoso traje, acompañado de la plebe y demás sirvientes que le seguían como sombra.

El susodicho se presento a sí mismo mientras hablaba y hablaba, y... seguía hablando, paradójicamente ignorando el hecho que lo ignoraban a él porque obviamente… ninguno le prestaba atención a este crío. Demasiado extasiado de estar ante ninjas de Konoha como para cerrar la boca.

Dios, hasta a Naruto le zumbaban los oídos con tanta palabrería y eso era decir mucho.

Todo eso ocurría sin mayor novedad: joven emocionado parloteando-jóvenes ninjas ignorando. Hasta que se escucho un grito de júbilo, alegría, sorpresa y demás cosas por parte del mismo. Ninguno de los tres chicos (Sí, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai) le hubiera prestado mayor atención de no ser porque cuando lo miraron de reojo, quedaron un tanto estupefactos a lo que pasaba.

El _precoz _ joven comenzó a 'chulear' a la joven flor de Konoha. Lanzado piropos propios de alguien vestido tan elegantemente y uno que otro que… sepa Dios donde los habrá escuchado por que ni en un mugre callejón oscuro en un barrio de mala muerte los oirías.

Con total descaro la veía de pies a cabeza y le hacía proposiciones estúpidas al por mayor. Además que nada decorosas…

Los tres se quedaron sin habla, más si era posible, previendo un futuro escenario de violencia y sangre estilo _gore_ a este ritmo patrocinado por una Kunoichi malhumorada.

La Haruno, por su parte, no hacía _nada_ visible a vista de ojos mundanos. Aunque su mirada, ensombrecida por sus largos mechones de pelo rosa (Si, rosa… como ese color de chicle de frutas) no dejaba entrever la llamarada de furia ciega que se acumulaba en las orbes esmeraldas.

El resto de su equipo pudo haber jurado escuchar como el piso bajo los pies de la joven comenzaba a desquebrajarse y el ambiente se tornaba pesado.

Vamos, hasta Naruto que es despistado logro percibir ese ambiente hostil y asesino. Pero el joven muchacho castaño, ni en cuenta.

Sasuke dedico preciados y valiosos segundos de su tiempo en posar sus ojos azabaches ante la escena, curioso. Sai considero oportuno hacer un dibujo, ya estaba aburrido después de todo, cualquier cosa era buena. Además… el joven necesitaría un retrato de cómo se veía antes de recibir un posible golpe de la pelirrosa y dejarle el rostro desfigurado e irreconocible. Naruto solo pensaba en que tanto le descontarían de su salario para pagar el funeral del joven y preocupado que la rabia de Sakura no terminará con solo masacrar al osado chico y quisiera terminar por desahogarse con ellos también.

-¿Eres virgen? –

-

-

Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido… Los tres dejaron de respirar.

No ahora, no hoy… ¡¡No ella!!

Maldita la hora en que los labios pecaminosos del mocoso aquel, futuro cadáver, se abrieron para decir reverenda estupidez y desatar un vendaval de des fortunios para su contra. Y de terceros, posiblemente…

Hasta la estupidez tenía limites, pensó Naruto. Sai reconsidero cambiarse de lugar, quizás un par de metros aparte de la pelirrosa y fuera del camino del joven cuando saliera disparado por un golpe. Sasuke no necesito del Sharingan para asegurarse que ella concentraba cantidades descomunales de chakra en sus puños.

Bueno, fue un gusto haber conocido a… a…. ¡¿Como carambas dijo que se llamaba ese tipo?! La lápida necesitaba un nombre.

3…

2…

1…

Ya venían venir el golpe y no harían nada, se lo había ganado con esfuerzo su premio a la osadía, además que se encontraban demasiados enfurruñados como para salvar la vida de… de...

-Shinobis de Konoha!! – dijo una voz fuerte y gruesa de un regordete hombrecillo que se abría paso entre la chusma. El honorable y poderoso... Señor Feudal. – ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! Les presento a mi hijo!! - señalando al pobre incauto castaño que ni por aquí de que tenia casi encima un puño de Sakura – Al cual les pido mucho, lo cuiden... –

-

_Mierda…_

-

Oh Kami-sama…¿Pero que te habían hecho este trío de jóvenes como para merecerse tal castigo? Es cierto que Naruto era un idiota sin remedio, que Sasuke era un traidor en proceso de reivindicarse con un orgullo por las nubes y Sai… bueno, Sai por ser un analfabeta social que metia la pata una que otra vez. Pero eso no era suficiente razón como para tener un castigo divino.

Definitivamente habían sido unos seres abominables en sus vidas pasadas, o Itachi – según Sasuke – tenía muchos contactos en las altas esferas del Infierno a donde lo había mandado tras matarlo como para atormentarlo.

-Será un placer – Dijo de pronto una voz sumamente dulce y amable. Sakura sonrió de una manera tan afable y encantadora, que embelesó a todo caballero presente y sacando una risita boba del chico tonto, hijo del Señor Feudal.

Los ninjas de Konoha sintieron un escalofrió terrible en sus cuerpos mozos ante el cambio repentino de humor y esa sonrisita, y era debido a que el instinto asesino de Sakura desapareció tal y como llego. Lo malo es que daban por sentado que volvería, y con mucha mayor fuerza… Era acumulativo, el enojo de la chica era inversamente proporcional a la dulzura destilada por su bella sonrisa.

Principalmente, dado la fecha…

Ellos habían descubierto _el_ patrón no hace mucho… Pero hoy ciertamente habían descubierto que todo tenía un punto cúspide y esa temporada se presentaba justo esta semana… Del peor modo posible.

Naruto y Sasuke vieron de reojo a Sai. Este les devolvió la mirada… y suspiraron cansinos.

De cierto modo agradecían que Kakashi les haya informado sobre a lo que les esperaba. Justo en esa mañana, antes de partir de la Villa, hallábase reunidos Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto junto con su sensei. Pero Kakashi sopeso la situación al ver cierta aura pesada con la joven usualmente alegre. Sakura primero había estado feliz de la misión con su antiguo equipo, después se irrito por el estúpidamente perfecto clima de la Villa, después lagrimeo por dejar su casa en una misión tan larga y al final, le daba lo mismo quien iba con ella.

El Hatake hizo un pequeño comentario 'inocente', nada relevante realmente, sobre avisando al par de jóvenes presentes de _'aquello'_

Sakura, perfectamente consciente a lo de_ 'esos días'_ y_'mujeres sensibles'_ mencionados por el tipo enmascarado y lo que querían decir lo tomó muy personalmente como _debilidad_ e _inutilidad… _- ¿Qué les sorprende el poco tacto del peliblanco? –

Olvidándose de todo grado de respeto y rango, golpeo a Kakashi con tan brutalidad solo equiparable a los golpes que recibía todo villano en la serie por ser un maldito.

Tras el leve incidente de ver a un Hatake Kakashi en camilla llevado de emergencia al Hospital, se dispuso de buscar un reemplazo adecuado para completar el cuarteto. Por eso se incluyo de última hora al ingenuo de Sai, dando inicio la misión con una Sakura rebosante de alegría por conocer un castillo feudal.

(…)

Naruto, Sasuke y el mismo Sai agradecieron en el fondo a Kakashi y su sacrificio ante el aviso de peligro. Aunque a la par lo envidiaban:**él **tuvo la dicha de ser atendido y llevado al hospital _con_ vida… A estos tres nadie les aseguraba siquiera que correrían con la misma suerte a manos de la única ninja médico del equipo con fuerza bestial de su compañera. Capaz de curarlos, capaz de matarlos

Esta sería la peor semana posible.

Sakura **no** pondría un dedo sobre el joven feudal, claro que no, la misión se lo impedía. Pero nada, lamentablemente para ellos, le impedía que a su trío de amigos, **si**.

* * *

¿Que fume? Nada, no fumo... Ahora que si lo hiciera, que escribiría?! No, tampoco tengo ganas de averiguarlo y ustedes tampoco o.o 

One-shot por que me llego la idea así desde hace tiempo y continuación no se me ocurre. Así que todos a imaginarse el tortuoso dolor al que estos tres jovenes se verían sometidos :3 - A menos que por cuestión Divina, me llegue el halo de inspiración y agregue algo más, quien sabe... -

Y toda idea de que una servidora este obsesionada con la experiencia, es pura creación suya :)

**Nota**: Para todos aquellos que hayan leído **Débil**... Me temo que la subasta termino en cuanto Tsunade salió victoriosa con el artículo en cuestión - cofcofvirginidaddesasukecofcof - No sean mal pensados(as), hagan memoria, después de todo el cumpleaños de su alumna predilecta, Sakura, esta cerca y que mejor regalo que ese XD (¿Y ahora, que se supone que haga con Konoha?)

Y recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

&

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

-

Cuídense :)


End file.
